There's Nothing That I Wouldn't Do
by houseofme
Summary: prompt: In each other's shoes marriage proposal It all happened so fast. One second Fitz was down on his knees, saying how much he loved her and wished to never be apart, and she was ready to say the three letter word that would change her life, and on the next second, before Fitz could finish and she could say anything there were men everywhere and suddently i


**There's Nothing That I Wouldn't Do**

 _ **prompt:** In each other's shoes + marriage proposal (a gift to agl03)_

It all happened so fast. One second Fitz was down on his knees, saying how much he loved her and wished to never be apart, and she was ready to say the three letter word that would change her life, and on the next second, before Fitz could finish and she could say anything there were men everywhere and suddently it was all black.

When she woke up, she was in a room sitting on the floor, tied to a chain on the wall, alone. Not a trace of Fitz in sight. That didn't sound good at all. She intantly searched herself for injuries and fonud what she was looking for. A small bullet hole, not a normal bullet hole, an icer one. That explained how they took her, all she needed to know now was who and why and where she was. And where they put Fitz. Did they took him too? Did they killed him? The mere thought of that made Jemma scared. Losing Fitz was her worst nightmere and right when he was gonig to propose.

Right when they were gonig to spend the rest of their lives together, right when they were gonig to promisse to each other to love each other, to care and protect.

Her thoughts were cut out when someone got inside the room. Malicki. Why did he still needed her? Why did he took her? Why he took Fitz?

"Where's Fitz?" She heard herself saying before she could even realise, she needed to know where he was, if he was safe.

"Don't worry about him, for now." He said with a grin that made Jemma shiver. "He's safe for now, if you help."

"What do you mean?" She asked and Malicki turned on a light and she saw Fitz, bloodied and bruised, but alive on the other side of what seemed to be a glass wall.

"You see, Miss Simmons, I need your help and if you don't help, Mister Fitz will suffer."

At that she held her breath, why? Why did all of this kept happening to her? Why did she always made Fitz suffer?

"We need to open it again, Jemma." Malicki said crouching next to her. "We need to open the portal."

"No. We put that thing back there, and it's not comming back, never." At that Malicki turned to the men next to Fitz and Jemma couldn't look, she heard his screams and even thoguht he tried not to scream, she could notice he couldn't handle anymore.

"Now, let's give you some time to think, let's even bring Fitz here, so you can see him, and maybe he will put some sense on you, and you will see what's best. You will see that helping me is the only way to save his life."

* * *

Jemma was torn, she didn't want to open it again, but as she saw Fitz being dragged next to her as the other men unclasped her hands she fet like yelling she would help. She felt like yelling for them to let Fitz go, that she would help them.

"Don't even think about it, Jem." Fitz said as they laid him next to her and the men and Malicki left the room. "Don't do what he says."

Jemma didn't answer, she started to look at his wounds, try to made them hurt less, try to make him not feel pain because of her, again.

"I'm serious, Jemma. Just let them kill me, if I'm dead they have nothing on you. Don't open it again."

"I can't do that, Fitz. I can't let them take you from me, once was enough."

"Jem, I-"

"Don't you dare to say that!" She almost yelled. "Don't you dare to say it wasn't my fault back then."

"It wasn't." Fitz said softly, hugging Jemma. "They wanted to bring It back and Ward used me to get it, but this time we won't bring it back, okay?"

"But you're hurt, he's going to kill you if I don't help."

"So be it." Fitz said, "Don't do what he says, we will find a way out. SHIElD is looking for us."

"I can't live in a world without you in it." Jemma begged, "Don't make me live in a world without you in it."

"We'll find a way."

"Like we always do." Jemma chuckled, but it didn't felt like a laugh, she felt like crying until her eyes were sore.

"Together" They said in unision.

"I mean it, Jemma." Fitz said, "We'll find a way out."

* * *

Thirteen hours later, and they didn't find anything a way. Fitz was still lying with his head on Jemma's lap and she was still with no solution. She knew Fitz would hate if she helped, but she couldn't let him die.

"I was going to propose." Fitz said and Jemma let herself smile.

"I know."

"I had everything sorted out, I was already on my knee and that was not even all my speech, it was something a bit more, I planned on saying a lot more 'I love you's and-"

"You will still tell me."

"You're right." He chuckled. "Let me get started then. I love you."

"I love you too." Jemma replied touching Fitz's face. "I love you so much. And for the record, I would have said yes."

"Then hopefully you will say again when I ask you the next time." Fitz smiled, "And don't even think about doing what I think you're thinking, you're not going to sacrifice the world's safety to bring back a monster because my life is in danger for it."

"Oh, Fitz. I would do anything to keep you safe. I will always do everything I can to keep you safe."

"Me too, and that's why I won't let you help them."

"Don't do anything stupid, will you?" She asked, even thought she knew he would end up dong something to protect her, but she didn't need that, she didn't him protecting her this time, she was the one that should protect him this time.

"Same goes to you, Jem."

* * *

"Have you thought about my offer, Miss Simmons?"

"She says no." Fitz answered before Jemma could.

"I belive I asked her, not you."

"Doesn't matter, I'm not helping." Jemma asked, with some strenght, she didn't even knew she had in herself.

"Are you sure?" Malicki asked and Jemma flinched, this wasn't good. "Men, take Mister Fitz to the room."

"No, please!" Jemma begged, but it was too late, Fitz was being dragged by the men, out of her arms.

"Now, his suffering can be little, even none, if, and that is, if you cooperate." Malicki said and Jemma felt conflicted. Yes, helping him bring It back would be wrong, but letting Fitz get hurt is wrong too, is worse.

"I will help you." Jemma said after a while. "But you need to let Fitz go."

"That won't be possible. If I let him go, he'll go right on SHIELD's grasp. And that's not good, is it?" Malicki laughed, "However, I won't harm him."

"What you need me to do?"

"Your calculations last time were impressive, I need you to do more. The portal needs to be open, and we need to open now."

" The portal was destroyed, it doesn't open where we want-"

"It is now. You see, we did some progress since last time, now we can open anywhere, but we need you to get in first."

"W-what?"

"You heard right. He will find us there, and the three of us will be back and then I'll let you and Fitz go."

* * *

She had a plan. A great plan if she was being honest. After Fitz was dragged back to the cell, he was at first angry, she could understand, she would be too if the roles were reversed.

She couldn't tell him her plan, it was too dangerous, but she told him she was going to find their way out, and that she needed him to trust her for it, and he did, yet again showing her another reason she loved him. And then she ws taken from him and she gave him her last 'I love you' for a while.

But now that she had her plan, Malicki promissed not to harm Fitz any more, she could finally put it into action.

She had done the math, the way HYDRA was planning, the portal would open with time enough for her and Malicki jump, then close and open two miles away, she just had to do something to stop Malicki from following her, and of course, find a way to escape HYDRA when she got back.

"I did the math, Fitz. The portal will open, we will get in, then it's just find It and get to the next portal and come home, just help me this time." She told him, hoping he would understand what she said. That he would understand that she had a plan.

* * *

The new place was different than the last one HYDRA used to bring It on the first time. It was dark and she could feel the weight of all that was happening. She hoped it worked, after all, she didn't want the second option to happen.

"As soon as I get in, try to get SHIELD here." She whispered to Fitz as she hugged him, and he gave a mere nod.

"Come back to me." He said, and she didn't felt like leaving anymore.

When she stepped on the portal she could swear time stopped for her. All she could think was of Fitz's face when she told him, of his face when he was trying to propose. But she had a plan to do, and she did.

Before Malicki could walk in next to her to open the portal, she pushed them both in, right inside the planet, the planet she swore she would never get in again. And yet there she was, with Malicki falling next to her, almost unconscious because of the fall, and It, still in Ward's body looking at her, now her plan was going to actually start. So she ran. As fast as she could as much as she could right to the other portal.

* * *

As she ran, she knew her chances were small. Really small, if she ws being honest, but she had to try.

When she got to the other portal, It was almost next to her, and she gave a last sprint, and hoped it was enough, the portal wouln't be open for much longer and she would had to close as soon as she got inside or It would follow her.

But when she jumped in, the only thing on her mind was saving Fitz, was how she was only doing this to save him.

And there he was, holding her as she got back to their normal planet and she felt happier than she had ever been.

"It's okay now, you're safe."

And like the first time when he rescued her, the only thing she could say was his name. "Fitz."

"Let's go home."

"HYDRA?"

"We took care of them, hopefully no more portal's will be open." She heard a voice, Bobbi's and took a deep breath, it was over now.

* * *

"How did you call SHIELD in so fast?" She asked Fitz as he hugged her when they got to the plane.

"I got your plan and as soon as I could I activated a signal and they tracked us back there. Wasn't too hard, seems like there's only idiots in HYDRA nowdays, all I had to do was say you got me to help open the portal and before they could see what I was doing I sent Daisy a signal." Fitz said "However what you did was too dangerous."

"I had to try, to save you this time."

"I know. But let's try to stay away from danger and HYDRA portals from now on."

"Agreed."

"Also I belive we were in the middle of something before."

"Were we?" Jemma said in a teasing tone and Fitz smiled. "It's a yes."

"Let me ask you first, uh?" Fitz laughed. "Jemma Simmons, you are the smartest woman I've met, the most brilliant, the prettiest, the funiest, the most amazing person and I still don't really understand how you feel in love with me, but I don't want ot ever let you go, I love you so much to do that, so if you gave me the pleasure to be my wife I promise I'll try to make you the happiest womanin the galaxy, do you give me the honror to be my wife?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Jemma said as she pulled Fitz back on his feet and kissed him. "And I'm lready the happiest person on the galaxy, just for the record. And I love you."

"I love you too."

Much like the last time they had been apart, when he was the one going to Maveth to protect her, they were hugging and crying. But this time, they were happy tears. Thye were promisses, to never be apart, and when they were, do all they could to get back to each other.


End file.
